Stunder av fullständighet och lycka
by romanoew
Summary: Översättning av Subtlynice's novell "Whole". Det utspelar sig under Breaking Dawn, medan Bella "förvandlas". "Hon är inte min, men jag är hennes." Snälla, läs&kommentera. Den är verkligen hur bra som helst, iallafall på engelska. Rosalie POV. ONESHOT.


Hon sov.

Ett litet klänge av hennes lockar hängde över hennes panna.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen sov sött i mitt knä. Jag kunde höra, känna och se varje rörelse som hon gjorde. Hur hennes bröstkorg rörde sig uppåt och neråt i takt med hennes andetag. Varje ryckning i hennes små fingrar. Varenda mjuka ljud från hennes läppar.

Hon sov djupt, liggandes bekvämt i mitt knä. Så lugn och fridfull.

Jag, däremot, var livrädd.

Trots att jag velat det här mer än någonting annat i så många år, hade jag aldrig hållt en bebis tidigare.

Jag var säker på att om någon skulle se mig så, så skulle de finna uttrycket i mitt ansikte fånigt. Jag försökte - och misslyckades - att hålla mig lugn. Jag hade aldrig varit den som döljde känslor. Jag visste bättre än någon annan hur envis och arrogant jag kunde vara. Vad var poängen med att hålla inne sina känslor?

Som nu till exempel. Nu, hur orolig jag än var, kunde jag inte hindra mina läppar från att le. Jag rynkade pannan, men log ändå - en löjlig kombination, jag vet. Men jag kunde inte låta bli.

"Lust att dela med dig av dina tankar?"

Min man stod som en silhuett i gryningen, och lutade sig mot dörrkarmen. Han flinade brett mot mig.

"Eller, glöm det förresten. Jag behöver inte höra vad du tänker. Det står skrivet över hela ditt vackra ansikte"

"Passa dig"

Jag varnade honom. Tekniskt sätt hade det inte varit någonting speciellt med det han sagt, men jag kände Emmett väl. Hans nästa ord kommer nog vara en pik till mitt nuvarande uttryck.

Han förvånade mig dock, och skakade bara på huvudet och höll upp händerna i kapitulation. Jag betraktade honom varsamt, men han sa ingenting. Istället promenerade han genom rummet, och rätade på sig medan han gick mot soffan.

"Så, vad är -"

"Ssh!"

Emmett pausade. Han såg ut som att han inte var säker på om han skulle vara road eller missnöjd. Han bestämde sig - som jag hade, några minuter tidigare - för en blandning av båda.

"Vad sa jag?"

Han log sorgset. Han hade försökt att viska, men misslyckats.

"Du kommer väcka bebisen"

Han fnös.

"Om den där,"

Han ryckte på huvudet mot den andra soffan, där varulven låg och snarkade, helt omedveten om vår närvaro.

"-inte skrämmer henne, så tvekar jag på att jag gör det"

Jag tittade snabbt på "den där", innan jag vände tillbaka blicken till min man, som nu stirrade på den lilla flickan i mitt knä, och var till synes hänförd. Utan att ta blicken ifrån henne, satte han sig bredvid mig.

"Är hon inte vacker?"

Vi studerade båda flickan i min famn. Emmett tvekade, sedan tog han sakta sin stora hand mot vår brorsdotters lilla, och smekte hennes små fingrar med ett av sina. Även i sömnen reagerade hennes varma hud på hans kalla, och sen tog hon tag i hans stora finger med hela sin hand. Hon höll hans finger hårt, och han hoppade till - inte av smärta, utan av det känslomässiga band som han redan hade fått till Renesmee. Jag log.

"Japp,"

Han flinade.

"Hon kommer bli en hjärtekrossare"

Jag fnös.

"Bra. Jag hoppas att hon krossar hans hjärta ordentligt"

Jag behövde inte säga hans namn för att Emmett skulle förstå vem jag menade.

Jag tittade på den sovande pojken igen. Han snarkade fortfarande, och bredde ut sig över hela soffan. Han lät ut en stor andpust och jag grimaserade och rynkade näsan i avsmak. Hunden luktade fortfarade äckligt.

"Ta det lugnt, Rose,"

Emmett vände sig mot mig med en bekant glimt i ena ögat.

"Jag tror att Bella kommer att hålla med dig"

Jag krympte med ögonen. Trots det nära band jag hade fått med Bella under de senaste veckorna, hade hon varit väldigt envis med att försäkra mig om att hunden inte var något hot. Varför någon skulle vilja vara i hans närvaro liggandes på sin dödsbädd var bortom min kunskap.

"Tio dollar på att hon välkomnar hunden i hennes dotters liv med öppna armar"

Jag fräste, och tryckte Renesmee närmare mitt bröst.

Em skrattade bullrande.

"Kör till. Men jag slår vad om att hon kommer att gå rakt på vrångstrupen. Det är en fight jag skulle vilja se.."

Jag skrattade. Den fighten skulle jag också vilja se.

"Förhoppningsvis får hon till det innan hans valpar ingriper"

Jag nickade mot dörren där Seth och Leah Clearwater fortfarande oroligt var på vakt.

Emmett skrattade bara mot min förakt. Han log mot mig en stund, och sänkte sedan blicken till det sovande barnet mellan oss.

"Tror du att du kan lita på mig med henne? Jag menar, Edward kommer förmodligen inte vara alltför glad om jag använder min charm och slagfärdighet för att locka hans lättpåverkade unga dotter över till den mörka sidan, men jag vill hålla min brorsdotter och jag tycker att det är säkrast att göra det medan hon sover"

Jag skrattade. Det var så likt Emmett att tona ner sin entusiasm genom att skämta. Utan att kunna dölja min egen upphetsning, lyfte jag över den vackra bebisen till min man och la henne försiktigt i hans knä.

"Du hade blivit en fantastisk pappa, vet du"

Jag försökte låta avslappnad, och till och med lite uttråkad, men min charad bleknade så fort han såg på mig. Det hjälpte inte att låtsas.. Inte för honom.

"Rose,"

Han viskade. Emmett var den enda person som jag tillät förkorta mitt namn. 'Rose' lät så löjligt när det kom från någon annan. Men inte från honom.

"Em.."

Han sträckte ut sin fria arm och tryckte mig närmare honom, mot Renesmee.

"Rosie, var inte ledsen,"

Han bad inte, han tröstade mig inte ens. Hans röst var lugn och enkel. Det gav mig styrka snarare än självömkan.

"Hon är allt jag någonsin..."

Jag avbröt mig snabbt. Det var inte smärtsamt nog att se Emmett hålla ett barn som inte var vårt. Jag visste att det skulle vara ännu mer smärtsamt att erkänna det. Jag vände mig bort från min man. Jag ville inte att han skulle se längtan i mina ögon. Jag ville inte att min svaghet skulle övervinna mig. Inte nu, när alla andra var så glada.

"Hon kanske inte är våran, men vi är hennes. Ser du? Titta"

Han lyfte upp sitt finger, som fortfarande var lindat runt den lilla flickans hand.

"Vi kan vara vad hon än behöver oss till"

Han fortsatte.

"Denna familj har varit ofullständigt för länge. Men du och Esme kan vara lyckliga nu. Du är hennes. Faster, farmor.. hennes familj. Och du kommer vara där för henne redan från början. Varje ögonblick.. Du kommer att uppleva så mycket med henne, Rose. Hon är ett perfekt komplement till denna familj. Hon behöver oss"

Jag halv kvävdes av klumpen som svällde i halsen, men jag höll envist i min stolthet. Emmett var ärlig och rättfram, men hans ord lugnade mig på ett sätt som ingen annans gjorde. Han hade rätt - hon var inte min, men jag var hennes. Jag nickade, oförmögen att prata i det ögonblicket.

Ett mjukt gnäll bröt igenom mina tankar. Renesmees ögonlock darrade.

"Hon.. hon vaknar"

Emmett andades tyst, och tog försiktigt bort håret från hennes panna. Ytterliggare ett pang av längtan sprängdes i mig, men det störde mig inte längre. Jag behövde inte vara upprörd längre. Detta var min brorsdotter, familjens lilla älskling. Hur kunde jag ha längtat efter någonting som redan var vårt?

Inte min. Hon var inte min, men hon var vår.

Tja, på så sätt var hon Bellas. Men om Bella var en del av våran familj nu, så hade vi varje anspråk på denna fantastiska lilla skönhet. Jag insåg nu hur dum jag hade varit som hade varit svartsjuk på Bella. Hennes mänsklighet var inte något för mig att vara avundsjuk på - det var en gåva för oss alla. Jag har inte sagt det högt - det var ovanligt för mig att erkänna ett misstag, och Emmett skulle retas med mig i evighet. Men ändå, när jag tittade på det nyvakna barnet i min mans famn, insåg jag att jag aldrig hade varit lyckligare.

Ett kort ögonblick senare hörde jag fotsteg och Esme kikade nästan blygt in genom dörren.

"Är hon vaken?"

"Hon vaknade precis"

Jag visste att Renesmee var lika värdefull för Esme, som hon var för mig. Esme är den enda familjemedlemmen som jag verkligen kände mig ihopkopplad med efter min förändring. Vi beklagade våra förluster tillsammans - Esmes egna sjuka pojke, och mitt döda hopp om en liten pojke med Henrys smilegropar.

"Renesmee?"

Esme pratade försiktigt medan hon böjde sig över barnet i Emmetts famn.

"Hej. Hej min älskling. Mitt vackra lilla barnbarn!"

Carlisle knackade försiktigt på den öppna dörren för att meddela oss om hans närvaro. Esme log när hon såg honom, och hans eget leende var så starkt att det lös som solen. Carlisle älskade sin familj. Den lilla flickan vi alla var grupperade runt måste ha varit lika ovanlig för honom som för Edward.

"Får jag?"

Esme gjorde en gest mot Renesmee.

"Klart du får,"

Renesmee gäspade och sträckte ut armarna mot Esme, och Emmett lyfte upp henne och placerade henne lätt och försiktigt i Esmes famn. Esme suckade mjukt, som om en tung börda hade tagits bort från hennes axlar. Hon viskade kärleksfulla fraser till Renesmee, medan hon vaggade henne i sin famn.

"Var är Edward?"

Emmett vände sig mot Carlisle.

"Han är kvar hos Bella,"

Carlisle svarade med en suck.

"Han vill inte lämna henne. Det förstår jag, naturligtvis"

En kollektiv suck spred sig i rummet.

"Kan vi få vara en del av det roliga?"

Jasper stod i dörren, leendes trots hans uppfattning av de förändringar som pågår på övervåningen. Alice stod vid hans sida, hon log inte. Hon verkade vara fryst där hon stod, med blicken låst på Esme. Hennes hand ryckte plötsligt till, som hon hon besökförbjöd sig själv.

"Jag är säker på att vi kan dela på henne"

Esme skrattade. Alla utom Alice skrattade med henne och vi alla tittade på barnet i Esmes famn som också log.

"Skulle du vilja hålla henne, Alice?"

Carlisle frågade försiktigt. Alice uttryck var nästan komiskt. Osäker, men ivrig, rusade hon till Esmes sida. När hon stod där tog hon ett steg bakåt och tittade oroligt på den lilla flickan.

"Jag.. Jag vet inte hur... Jag menar, jag har aldrig..."

"Det är okej,"

Esme lyfte upp Renesmee i sittande ställning i sitt knä, som tittade nyfiket upp på Alice.

Alice nickade och knäböjde sig ner vid Esmes fötter, så hon kom i ögonhöjd med barnet framför henne.

Alice visste ingenting om sitt mänskliga förflutna. Hon levde för framtiden, och skulle aldrig inse vad som kunde ha hänt om hon hade haft ett normalt liv. Men det var en passion som Alice alltid hade hållt stark. Passionen för familjen. Hon föddes ensam. Hon jagades av visioner av Jasper och Carlisle, tvånget för en familj hade alltid funnits där. Och Renesmee var en del av vår familj nu.

"Hej, gumman,"

Alice viskade mot Renesmee.

"Det är jag som är Alice"

Hon tittade upp på mig, och var uppenbarligen fortfarande nervös. Jag nickade uppmuntrande.

"Jag är din faster,"

Hon fortsatte prata med Renesmee.

"Jag är din pappa, Edwards, lillasyster"

Renesmee tittade oskyldigt upp på henne. Sen sträckte hon upp ena handen mot Alice. Alice tittade upp på Esme med stora ögon.

"Borde jag -"

"Gör det,"

Esme lät uppmuntrande.

"Hon måste vilja visa dig någonting"

Alice nickade, hon visste redan om Renesmees extraordinära talang. Hon lutade sig försiktigt framåt tills hon kom tillräckligt nära att Renesmee kunde röra vid hennes kind.

"Åh!"

Jag log. Vad tänkte Alice om Renesmees gåva? Hon visste om den, men det här är första gången som Alice rörde sin brorsdotter. Jag undrade vad Renesmee visade henne.

Plötsligt började Alice skratta.

"Det är som en vision,"

Alice viskade, men hennes röst var ivrig.

"Men det är det förflutna. Du minns din pappa, eller hur gumman? Är du en smart liten tjej? Ja, det är din pappa. Min bror. Han är en korkad man, visst är han? Alltid lika otålig. Men allting kommer bli bra nu, ska du se. Vi ska få pappa skratta lite mer från och med nu"

Alice suckade, och slappnade äntligen av. Hon smekte Renesmees kind och tog bort den bronsfärgade locken som döljde hennes vänstra öga.

"Jag är glad att huvudvärken är borta, men varför i hela världen kan jag inte se någonting lika vackert som du, älskling?"

Vi skrattade, allihop.

"Jag har faktiskt en teori om det,"

Alice var för upptagen för att ens höra vad Carlisle sa. Det enda hon verkade koncentrera sig på var det Renesmee visade henne.

"Ja, det stämmer. Och vi ska ha så roligt, visst ska vi Renesmee?"

Alice kittlade Renesmee medan hon pratade i mjuk ton med henne. Kanske Renesmees närvaro förde tillbaka den mänskliga Alice, tjejen som ingen av oss egentligen kände. Kanske hade Alices syster, Cynthia, njutit lika mycket av hennes uppmärkssamhet och skämt som Renesmee gjorde nu.

"Ja, det ska vi, det ska vi,"

Alice fortsatte prata med sin fåniga röst medan Renesmee njöt av uppmärkssamheten.

"Faster Alice kan se det nu. Så snart mamma Bella har vaknat, ska vi alla tre åka på en shoppingtur! Du kommer gilla det, visst kommer du, min lilla flicka? Din faster har alltid velat ha någon att köpa alla de där små prinsessklänningarna till.."

Alice fortsatte babbla på, och jag såg med häpnad på när hon drog flickan mot sig och satte Renesmee - som nu var helt vaken och skrattade - i sitt knä och hoppade med henne. Jasper lyste upp när han såg på sin fru, och jag förstod att han kände den rena lyckan som Alice kände med vår brorsdotter i famnen.

"Carlisle?"

Våra leenden stelnade till, och vi frös till där vi satt. Även om han fortfarande var på övervåningen, hade vi alla hört Edwards röst.

Jag hörde en suck.

"Nej,"

Jag skulle aldrig veta vems tankar han svarade på.

"Om du kan... Jag vill inte gå... men jag..."

Det var sällsynt att höra Edward sakna ord för någonting han skulle säga. Det är klart, melodramatisk som han var, var han aldrig avgörande för någonting - varesig det var Bella, vampyrism eller sex - min idiot till bror hade aldrig en aning om vad han ville ha ut av sitt eviga liv. Ändå hade han aldrig varit såhär orolig förut.

Och jag hade aldrig varit så i samklang med honom som jag var nu. Utan ett ord, visste jag exakt vad han försökte säga.

"Jag tar henne"

Jag lyfte mina armar mot Renesmee, och Alice gav henne till mig utan ett ord.

"Tack,"

Edward andades ut i en lättad suck.

Alla tittade på mig när jag försiktigt lyfte Renesmee i min famn och gick mot trappan. Jag kände mig lite orolig medan jag gick upp för trappan. Jag hade inte varit här uppe sedan Renesmee föddes. Nu var jag påväg tillbaka till det rum där Bellas blod hade spillts... där jag hade tappat all kontroll.

Jag sköt upp dörren. Edward satt med ryggen mot mig, och kramade en av Bellas händer med båda sina. Hennes hjärta slog snabbt, men stadigt. Hon låg på sängen, alldeles stilla. Hennes hår och klänning hade jämnats ut - det var ingen tvekan om att det var Alice som hade gjort det, och om inte Edward hade varit här hade jag fnysit åt hennes val av kläder. Men det enda jag kände för paret framför mig nu var smärta.

"Hur är hon?"

Edward vände sig inte om.

"Tyst,"

Han sa ingenting mer.

"Några förändringar?"

"Nej"

Barnet i min famn tyckte tydligen att det var ett lyckligt ögonblick, antagligen för att hon just hade sett sin fars mörka silhuett, och skrattade tyst till.

När han hörde det, vände han sig omedelbart om. Hans hår var rufsigt, som om han hade dragit fingrarna igenom det hela tiden sedan Bellas förvandling började. Hans ögon såg trötta ut, om det ens var möjligt. Men eftersom de fokuserade på hans dotter, fanns det en glimt av lycka och liv i dem.

"Får jag..."

Han tappade bort sig, fortfarande med blicken på den mirakulösa lilla flickan.

Jag skrattade till.

"Edward, hon är din dotter. Du behöver inte fråga"

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Min dotter. Jag är pappa. Det är fortfarande så overkligt, alltihop"

Han såg förvirrad, och lite idiotisk, ut.

Jag bestämde att han behövde en liten knuff.

"Jorden anropar Edward? Vill du hålla henne eller inte?"

Han blinkade.

"Jag har aldrig.."

"Det hade inte jag heller. Eller Emmett. Eller Alice. Men vi har alla klarat det ganska bra. Och hon är en tuff liten tjej. Du kommer väl ihåg att hon har vampyr gener? Du kommer inte skada henne"

Han såg lättad ut över mina sista ord och höjde ivrigt armarna. Men sen stannade han till, och höjde ena ögonbrynet istället.

"Du lät Emmett hålla henne?"

"Hey!"

Emmetts röst hördes från nedervåningen och vi skrattade.

Renesmee skrek till av frustration och började otåligt röra sig i mina armar, och hon försökte sträcka sig mot sin pappa.

"Här, det är okej, han är här,"

Jag tog de sista stegen mot Edward och gav henne till honom. Det lilla ögonblicket av humor var borta. Han tittade ner på barnet i sin famn med en blandning av vördnad och skräck i ögonen. Sedan tryckte han hennes närmare sitt bröst och kramade om henne.

"Renesmee,"

Han viskade, och sträckte ut båda armarna och höll henne framför sig, för att lättare kunna se henne.

"Min dotter"

Hon fnissade när han drog henne närmare sitt bröst igen, och han smekte försiktigt hennes kind med ett finger, och tittade på henne när hon tog tag i det och höll i det som hon hade gjort med Emmetts. De log båda mot varandra, och Renesmee studerade noga sin pappas ansikte, på samma sätt som han studerade hennes.

"Hon är..."

Han tappade bort sig, eller så visste han helt enkelt inte vad han skulle säga. Men jag förstod ändå.

"Jag vet,"

Jag hade också tappat orden när jag höll henne första gången.

Som om mina ord hade fört honom ut ur en trans, tittade han upp på mig.

"Tack,"

Han viskade, och jag höjde frågande på ena ögonbrynet.

"För att du räddade henne"

Jag tittade ner, bort från honom. Jag var inte så van vid att känna mig skyldig - jag brukade tycka om att hålla sådana känslor borta från mig själv - men jag kunde inte låta honom tacka mig.

"Jag tappade kontrollen.. Jag.. Jag trodde att mina känslor för barnet skulle vara tillräckliga för att övervinna törsten, men -"

"Jag menade för att du inte lät mig... Tack för att du hjälpte Bella. Vi har alla tappat kontrollen någongång. Vi hade räknat med att Carlisle skulle vara där under processen. Jag kunde inte ha gjort det ensam. Om du också hade varit och jagat -"

"Edward,"

Jag avbröt honom, som han hade avbrytit mig, och skakade på huvudet.

"Du gjorde det mesta av jobbet. Grattis, du räddade hennes liv igen. Ta åt dig äran för en gångs skull, okej? Du behöver inte vara så ridderlig jämt"

"Men -"

"Det räcker. Jag fokuserar inte på vem som räddade vem. Slutet är det som betyder något - vem bryr sig hur det hände, när det är en flicka så vacker som Renesmee här?"

När jag nämde hennes namn, tittade Edward ner på sin dotter igen.

"Hon är vacker"

Han log så brett att jag knappt kände igenom honom. Var det verkligen Edward? Vad har hänt med den dystra och ensamma brodern jag kände?

"Vackra, älskade barn,"

Han viskade medan han vaggade sin dotter sakta framåt tillbaka.

"Min vackra lilla flicka.. Hej, Renesmee. Du ser precis ut som din mamma. Precis som din vackra mamma, Bella.."

Han tittade oroligt tillbaka på den orörliga kvinnan i sängen bredvid honom.

"Hon kommer att bli bra, Edward. Om jag har lärt mig en sak om Bella de senaste åren, så är det att hon är en överlevare. Hon är stark"

Han log.

"Jag måste be om ursäkt, Rosalie. Jag har behandlat dig oacceptabelt de senaste veckorna. Min främsta oro var Bella, din var Renesmee. Jag var förblindad av min rädsla och kunde inte se hur underbar hon var - är - och jag vet att du höll ett högre värde på min dotters liv än på Bellas. Jag ballade ur. Jag är ledsen, förlåt"

"Tja, ja,"

Jag höll med honom, efter allt hade han behandlat mig ganska illa de senaste veckorna. Varför skulle jag inte hålla med honom?

Edward flinade.

"Du tyckte synd om dig själv, eller hur?"

"Bara lite"

Jag hade varit Bellas enda rådgivare och förtrogna i flera veckor. Om det inte vore för Esme och Emmett, skulle jag ha varit hennes enda beskyddare också. Och allt för en flicka med sådan brist på självinstikt att hon bara hade hånat idén om moderskapet några veckor innan hon själv hade bedjat mig om hjälp, och gömt sig i min famn; gravid och rädd.

Jag antar att jag förtjänar några gratulationer.

"Grattis, då"

Edward skrattade lätt.

Jag flinade och flyttade mig åt sidan, jag ville inte inkräkta alltför mycket på hans tid med sin dotter. Allt verkade vara bra nu. Men ändå hade någonting som Edward sagt inte stämt helt rätt för mig, och jag försökte så mycket jag kunde med att komma på vad, men jag kunde inte sätta fingret på det.

"Bella,"

Edward viskade. Han lutade sig nu över sin fru, med deras barn mellan dem.

"Bella, lyssna på mig. Det är någon väldigt speciell här. Den mest speciella flickan i världen. Hon skulle vilja träffa dig så snart som möjligt. Du måste inte öppna dina ögon, älskling, men snälla.. svara. Gör någonting bara. Snälla, Bella?"

Från sängen hördes ingenting annat än hennes snabba hjärtslag.

_Bella._

Det fanns en tid, ja, när jag gärna hade avslutat Bellas liv för att behålla vår familjs komfort. Jag älskar min familj. Jag skulle nödvändigtvis inte ha valt dem själv, men de hade valt mig. Under de senaste femtio åren hade jag levt lycklig tillsammans med dem, som en av dem. Men jag kände mig aldrig hemma. Vi flyttade alltid runt. Det tog ett tag innan jag trivdes på ett ställe och när jag kände mig hemma var vi tvungna att flytta därifrån. Jag gillade komfort. Förtrogenhet. Och långvarig komfort var en sak som vi aldrig kunde få.

Och så, när Isabella Swan snubblade in i våra liv, kunde jag se hur hon skulle komplicera allting. Vi skulle bli tvungna att flytta. Lämna vårat hem. Hon förändrade Edward, och i början gillade jag inte min nya bror. Då var jag för blind av hatet, för att kunna se vilka mirakel hon hade gjort med min bror. Hon förändrade allting, hon rubbade våran balans. Och jag ville sätta stopp för det. Snabbt och smärtfritt.

Jag skulle ha dödat en oskyldig flicka för att få behålla vår lycka. Var det så fel?

Jag hatade förändringar. Jag tyckte om komfort.

Och när Bella ringde mig, ängslig och rädd, hade jag inte tvekat på att hjälpa henne. Ett barn skulle bringa mig den fred jag så länge hade velat ha. Äntligen lite tröst för mitt hjärta. Och ett barn hade en djupare plats i mitt hjärta än Bella. På den tiden, även efter allt Bella hade gjort för oss, för Edward, så skulle jag riskera hennes liv för ett barn.

Men jag kände Bella nu. Hon var inte bara den klumpiga tjejen som hade smugit sig ovälkommande in i mitt liv, hon var min familj. Vi hade skapat ett band under de senaste veckorna, och även om jag först skulle ha placerat Renesmee före Bella, så var jag inte så säker på det nu.

Jag värderade inte Renesmees liv mer än Bellas. De var lika värdefulla i mina ögon. De tillhörde båda min familj.

Edward tittade upp på mig.

"Tack,"

Det var allt han sa. Men det räckte. Nu visste jag att vi var påväg tillbaka igen. Edward och jag hade aldrig stått varandra särskilt nära, men under de senaste åren hade vi glidit allt mer isär. Jag visste att fram tills nu, hade han aldrig riktigt förlåtit mig för att ha ringt honom för att förmedla om Bellas "död". Han kanske trodde att han hade gjort det, men den absoluta förlåtelsen hade jag inte sett i hans ögon förrän nu.

Renesmee harklade sig i hans famn, angelägen om att få vara i rampljuset igen. Edward skrattade när hon rörde vid hans kind igen.

"Ja, Renesmee,"

Han kysste hennes panna.

"Din mamma kommer att bli bra. Hon är stark, precis som faster Rosalie säger. Du kommer att få träffa henne snart"

Den lilla flickan spetsade sina läppar, hon var fortfarande bekymrad.

"Och jag kommer också att bli bra"

Renesmee lugnade äntligen ner sig.

Far och dotter tittade in i varandras ögon, pratade med varandra på det mest underliga sätt, och memorerade varandras ansikten för att perfekt minnas varandra när de skiljdes åt. Jag kände en ilning av obehag och ensamhet. Jag behövde Emmett. Jag behövde vara någon annan stans. Det här ögonblicket var helt enkelt för vackert och alldeles för privat. Det spelade ingen roll hur komplett vår familj var nu, jag kunde inte vara en del av det här ögonblicket. Det accepterade jag.

"Jag ska lämna er ifred,"

Jag vände mig om för att gå.

Ett skarpt skrik klippte igenom den förtjockade tystnaden. Jag vände mig om mot sängen, medan jag tänkte på Bella. Stackars Bella, vad hon måste lida -

Men det var inte Bella som hade skrikit.

"Renesmee?"

Min röst var svag, och jag var chockad. Edward tittade ner på barnet i sin famn, halvt chockad, halvt road.

"Jag ser att du redan har gjort ett intryck på henne"

Han skrattade.

"Det är okej, älskling"

Han vaggade sin dotter och kysste hennes panna igen, försökte lugna ner henne.

"Rosalie kommer finnas kvar. Hon ska bara gå till nedervåningen. Du får träffa henne snart igen"

Renesmee tryckte sin hand mot sin pappas kind.

"Och du får träffa Alice, and Esme and Carlisle. Du får träffa dem alla, varje dag i hela ditt liv om du vill. Är det okej?"

Hon slappnade av, och rullade ihop sig i hans famn och tryckte sin kind mot hans bröst. Han suckade och smekte hennes kind och la hennes lockar bakom hennes öra.

"Hejdå, Renesmee"

Jag viskade, men hon sov redan. Jag vände mig mot Edward, men han blundade. Han nynnade på någon ny melodi, medan han höll Renesmee tryggt mot sitt bröst.

_Jag kommer tillbaka snart igen._

Jag var tvungen att varna honom. Jag stängde dörren och lämnade den lilla familjen bakom mig. Det fanns fortfarande mycket att diskutera. Bella, polischef Swan, varulvarna -

Jag hörde Edward morra högt. Jag log. Naturligtvis hade Edward vetat från den sekunden det inträffade att hunden hade präglats på hans dotter. Även om Bella förlät jycken, så såg jag fortfarande fram mot det där mötet. Jag kunde knappt knappt vänta på det.

Edward skrattade åt mina tankar, och återvände sedan till sitt nynnande. Det kändes konstigt att gå ner från trapporna tomhänt, men jag visste att Edward uppskattade Renesmee mycket mer än jag gjorde. Om någon av oss behövde henne, så var det Edward. Ett bevis på att han inte var ond eller självisk.

Alla hade skingrats nu, och huset var tyst. Jag hittade Emmett i samma soffa som vi hade delat förut, och jag sjönk avslappnat ner vid hans sida med en suck.

"Känner du dig okej?"

Det var hans inte-så-subtilt sätt att fråga mig om jag ville prata mer om Renesmee. Om min oförmåga att bära hans barn och den tomhet jag kände varje gång jag såg en mamma hålla i sitt barn, eller varje gång jag såg Emmetts smilegropar som fick mig minnas lilla Henry, sittandes i sin mammas knä..

Men jag kände ingen tomhet. Inte längre. Nu, när jag tänkte på dessa saker, var jag inte rädd eller upprörd. Jag blev inte nostalgisk och jag kände ingen sorg över det barn jag aldrig skulle få hålla.

För barnet levde och hon mådde bra. Och jag hade hållt henne hårt i min famn.

"Nej, jag känner mig inte okej"

Emmett tittade på mig och jag såg oron i hans ögon, men jag log.

"Jag känner mig... hel"

Och leendet som lyste upp hans ansikte sa mig att i det ögonblicket kände han exakt på samma sätt.


End file.
